


Pining Byakuya

by Danisabigbullynerd



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danisabigbullynerd/pseuds/Danisabigbullynerd
Summary: All he could think about was makoto. This confused him.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Pining Byakuya

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so please excuse any of my mistakes :) I hope u like it :) it’s pretty short tho

Byakuya and Makoto where walking down the hallway making their way to class. Naegi laughed as he talked about how Yasuhiro had tripped over a chair and screamed thinking it was a ghost. “Of course he’d do that, that idiot doesn’t have the mental capacity to understand that ghosts simply don’t exist” byakuya crosses his arms as he talked. Makoto laughed once more. “You should really be nicer to hiro ‘kuya” Byakuya got caught off guard by the rush of emotions he had felt when makoto called him that. Makoto had never called him that before, for some odd reason it made him feel. He felt his face warm up and and his heart practically beating out of his chest. “I’ll see you after class then, bye!” Makoto smiled that sweet smile of his and waved. He made his way to his seat. Byakuya did the same, his seat being all the way across the room from makoto one row down. As soon as he sat down he felt his mind wander to other subjects besides his education. All he could think about was makoto. This confused him. As a togami he was taught to never show any vulnerability. Surely, whatever he was feeling was a form of that. He couldn't let himself feel this way. It was unacceptable. But for some reason, he wasnt angry at himself like he should’ve been. He felt happy. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Makoto made him happy. It wasnt just makoto, all of his friends (although he refused to call them that) made him happy, contempt. Naegi was different, his laugh, his smile, the way he made him feel was something more. Byakuya thought harder until he realized it. He loved makoto naegi. He tried to deny it, but he couldn't. It was the only explanation. Now that he thought about it, if he had ever to pursue a romantic relationship with someone it would be makoto. And he would enjoy it too. The bell rang, but byakuya didn't stand up. He was in shock.  
"Kuya?" He heard a soft voice of the one person he cared for so much. Byakuya looked up and responded with his usual “what?” He just now realized makoto was barely two inches from his face. “Are you okay? The school bell rang, and you don’t usually stay once class is over.” Makoto said as Byakuya’s breath hitched. “It’s truly none of your business Naegi.” Makoto frowned. “But I care, I want to help you” he smiled. Byakuya’s eyes made their way down to Makoto’s lips. “Maybe you can” Byakuya whispered as he cupped Makoto’s face in his hands and captured Naegi’s lips with his own. Makoto was obviously caught off guard. He didn’t push Byakuya away though, which confused the Togami heir. Naegi actually kissed him back. Byakuya and Makoto finally separated after forever, only for them to kiss once again. After Regaining their breath. They both finally pushed away once again. “What was that for?” Makoto asked. Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Tell me Naegi what do you think it means?"  
Makoto laughed, "I don’t know maybe it could mean you like me back?"  
Byakuya sighed, "You are truly the dumbest smart person I've met" he kissed his forehead, "Of course I like you back."  
Makoto smile and held Byakuya's hand, "Does this mean we are boyfriends?"  
Byakuya smiled for once, "I guess it does sweetheart. "  
Makoto practically melted at the nickname.  
"Should we go to my dorm?" Byakuya asked.  
"Sure!"  
They walked out of the classroom happily holding hands.


End file.
